


Lullaby for Long Hours

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Other, mostly implied or pre-slash i guess, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s been exactly 183 seconds since Jisung last made a sound, and that is approximately 159 seconds longer than usual, Hyunjin thinks to himself.





	Lullaby for Long Hours

**Author's Note:**

> "oh come on brain, it's just a little drabble. it will take half an hour at most"
> 
> "bruh what is drabble, have 3k"
> 
> congrats to stray kids!!!! i have never seen such a deserved award in my fucking life
> 
> this was supposed to be soft hyunjin/jisung hours since they've been touchy lately, but you know lee know is always happy to join the party for whatever reason. on that note, i felt like jisung needed some love after the fuckery that's been going on lately because honestly? never has such a sweet, talented young boy set foot in the industry and the kid invented tripe threat. that’s just how it is and I am legitimately confused about the entire thing because?? Is you blind??? Is you deaf??? Does you have no conscience???? but let's not get political, just enjoy this word vomit?

It’s been exactly 183 seconds since Jisung last made a sound, and that is approximately 159 seconds longer than usual, Hyunjin thinks to himself as he glances sideways at Jisung. He’s sitting between Hyunjin and Minho in the lounge of the radio reception, listening to their bandmates chatting while waiting for their ride back to the dorms. It’s a little bit strange, because Jisung is rarely quiet, not even when he’s sleeping or working, always talking to himself or letting out small, expressive noises that the rest of the group has just learned to accept as one of Jisung’s many idiosyncrasies.

 

But today, he is quiet.

 

In all fairness, it’s been a long day, a long week, a long season – a long year. It’s not preposterous to imagine he might be a bit tired.

 

Except Jisung doesn’t resort to quietude in order to preserve energy when he’s tired, like normal people would. Instead, Jisung becomes loud, overcompensating and always willing to play the joker to keep himself and his members awake during long, tiring nights of performing, practicing, promoting. As annoying as it can be, Hyunjin is grateful for the effort, because they always need someone like Jisung to keep up the mood when all they want to do is collapse in their beds and sleep the day away.

 

But not so much today.

 

And Hyunjin thinks he knows why.

 

He steals a glance over at Jisung again. He’s looking down at his hands, fiddling aimlessly with a small silver ring, fingers moving in slow, careless movements. His eyes are blank, almost shining, and Hyunjin thinks he could take the ring away and Jisung wouldn’t even notice. It’s not visible through the layers of make-up they’re all forced to wear when they go out, but Hyunjin knows Jisung’s skin is pale and his cheeks flushed. If he reached out to touch him, Jisung’s skin would probably feel warm.

 

Jisung has been trying to hide it, but Hyunjin knows he’s been a bit under the weather for the past week.  Knows that the slight rasp in Jisung’s voice isn’t on purpose, knows his stamina hasn’t depleted due to lack of practice, and knows he loss of appetite isn’t a passing phase.

 

For the sake of Jisung’s dignity, he’s been trying to pass subtle hints that maybe he ought to rest more, maybe he doesn’t have to join Chan and Changbin at the studio tonight, drink this honey tea, don’t go to that extra vocal practice, put on an extra scarf since it’s so cold out.

 

If Jisung noticed, he hasn’t said anything, instead thanking Hyunjin brightly and affectionately for the attention, but in the end doing exactly what he shouldn’t.

 

Really, what they all need is a break.

 

But Chan, Changbin and Jisung really seem to have no time to just stop and just breathe for a second, between their regular schedules with the rest of them and their long hours in the production studio. Hyunjin has woken up to see Jisung writing lyrics in his notebook, illuminated by the light from his phone, and he has met him in the door on his way to school in the morning when he himself is too tired to do more than just raise an eyebrow. He wonders if the three of them ever have any time to themselves, to just sit down and relax with a game or a book or a TV series – they rarely join the rest of them in the living room on the rare common days off, and Hyunjin knows there are no obvious gaps in their schedules either. Most of the time, they don’t even join the rest of them for food.

 

It’s not a sustainable lifestyle, and Hyunjin keeps reminding himself that it’s just for a little while longer, they’ll have a break between promotions soon, just persist and hold on.

 

Maybe their producing trio is telling themselves the same thing, Hyunjin thinks. Or maybe they can’t afford to think about it.

 

He bites back a sigh and looks up, eyes locking with Minho across Jisung’s lap, who’s wearing a similarly exasperated look of concern at Jisung’s disoriented state of lethargy.

 

“Idiot,” Minho mouths to him with a roll of his eyes. Hyunjin can’t help but agree.

 

They know Jisung is just trying to hide it until the sickness passes away, but he really shouldn’t. He should know better than that by now – but then again, Hyunjin realizes with an odd prickling sensation in his guts, maybe Jisung doesn’t even realize. Maybe it’s been such a gradual decline that he never understood how bad it could get, or maybe he’s… Used to not feeling great, and just remains unable to tell the difference between tired and sick.

 

Minho stands up with a sigh, placing himself between Jisung’s legs and putting his hands on his shoulders. When Jisung looks up at him in confusion, eyes still bleary and blown, Minho leans down to place a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

“Stupid squirrel,” he says fondly, and Hyunjin can’t help but chuckle when Jisung makes a confused sound that’s somewhere between a squeak and a whine.

 

Minho just smiles down at them before starting to move towards Chan, and Hyunjin is pretty sure he knows what that conversation is going to be about.

 

Jisung looks after him, eyebrows still knotted in confusion.

 

“Hyung…?

 

“Don’t mind him,” Hyunjin assures him. “He’s just being weird, like usual.”

 

“But what…” If Jisung notices that he’s slurring slightly, he doesn’t do anything to correct his own speech, instead letting out a soft cough. “I don’t – “

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it,” Hyunjin says, putting his arm around Jisung and forcing his head down on his own shoulder. “Just relax. We’ll be here for a few minutes longer.”

 

“No, we’re about to leave,” Jisung protests weakly, but he doesn’t lift his head, which Hyunjin considers a victory.

 

He really does feel the heat radiating from Jisung even through his coat. It’s a little bit worrying, but an unfortunate occupational hazard, Hyunjin knows.

 

“I’ll wake you up,” he says assuringly, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles across Jisung’s shoulder. He’s not exactly shivering, but there’s an odd hint of a tremble, almost like a vibration running through his body. “Just sleep.”

 

“I don’t think I can,” Jisung huffs, voice growing quiet – low and raspy, so unlike his usually cheerful and bright tone. “It’s too much.”

 

Hyunjin arches an eyebrow. “Too much what?”

 

“You know…” Jisung seems uncharacteristically at loss for words. “Just… Things. Everything. The buzzing.”

 

“What kind of buzzing?” Hyunjin asks. “Here? Are we too loud?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jisung shrugs awkwardly, shoulder rubbing against Hyunjin’s side. He feels small and weak against Hyunjin’s stronger body. “There’s just so much going on… Kind of…”

 

He circles a finger around the general vicinity of his temple before letting the hand fall to his lap again with a sigh triggering another cough.

 

“I don’t know,” he repeats, and his inarticulation is almost comical, but knowing how expressive Jisung usually is, it just tugs at Hyunjin’s heartstrings.

 

“Close your eyes, at least,” he says gently, taking Jisung’s hand in his own. He wants to tell Jisung that the ‘buzz’, the confusion and stress and tension is because he’s tired and overstimulated. Wants to tell him that he needs to stop thinking too much and listen to his body when the workload starts to affect his health.

 

But he doesn’t say that, because he doesn’t think Jisung will understand, or will want to understand. There seems to be a fear that acknowledging limitations will be the same as creating them, that as long as no one speaks about it, they aren’t there. It’s absurd and it’s not right, but Hyunjin knows patronizing Jisung isn’t going to solve anything. Rationally, Jisung is well aware that the way they’re operating isn’t healthy, and pointing it out is only going to cause frustration and tension in the group, which is something none of them wants.

 

Minho is much better suited to deal with these things, Hyunjin thinks as he glances over at Minho and Chan discussing something in hushed whispers. Minho is naturally confrontational where Hyunjin is careful and accommodating, and because it’s such a natural part of his character, Minho can approach these topics without offending anyone – most of the time, anyway. Minho is far from mean, but he cares aggressively, and even when he does overstep his boundaries, he’s quickly forgiven.

 

Judging from the unimpressed frown he’s giving Chan across the room, Hyunjin suspects Minho’s about to use his particular charm to guilt-trip Chan into an early night for all of them.

 

Maybe even a long morning.

 

Heaven knows they need it.

 

“Closing my eyes isn’t going to make it quiet,” Jisung murmurs, and Hyunjin isn’t sure exactly what ‘it’ is, but he’s pretty sure Jisung doesn’t know either.

 

Just the elusive buzz.

 

Hyunjin shifts slightly to untangle his hand from Jisung’s and reaches into the long pockets of his coat, pulling out his phone and headset. His library isn’t very similar to Jisung’s, the two of them having relatively different tastes outside of their own music, but there are some piano pieces he thinks Jisung will appreciate in his tired state.

 

“Here,” he says, handing over one of the earbuds. “Maybe this will help.”

 

“Old but gold,” Jisung snickers half-heartedly after a second, and Hyunjin can’t help but chuckle as he scrolls down to find the right playlist.

 

“I don’t care if it’s an old trick, if it does the job I’m happy,” he says truthfully and stuffs his phone away to grab a hold of Jisung’s hand again. “Come on. It might not be up to your standards but it’s better than Woojin-hyung’s laugh.”

 

“Fair,” Jisung agrees with a quiet cough, and shoves the bud in the ear that’s not pressed against Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Thanks, Hyunjinnie.”

 

“Anytime,” Hyunjin says, even though Jisung probably won’t hear him – he squeezes his hand softly instead, and when he glances down, he sees Jisung close his eyes with a soft smile.

 

After that, it only takes a minute before his breaths even out and the tension in his muscles falls slack against Hyunjin’s shoulder. If he concentrates, Hyunjin can hear the slight wheeze in Jisung’s breaths, but there’s nothing he can do about that now. Hopefully, Minho is able to convince Chan to ease their schedules, or at least use his leader privileges to command Jisung a period of recovery lest he gets worse. It’s not like either of them would blame Chan for not noticing, anyway – he’s got enough to worry about, and if there’s one person Jisung would never admit weakness to, it’s Chan. Hyunjin almost feels bad pointing it out to him, and he already knows Chan will beat himself up unduly over not paying enough attention. It’s not true, and it’s not fair, because the rest of them should be able to help each other out as well, but it’s in Chan’s nature to pick up burdens he doesn’t deserve.

 

Self-preservation is not one of 3RACHA’s virtues.

 

Hyunjin just hopes none of this will turn into a big deal – it surely doesn’t need to.

 

But, he thinks as his grip around Jisung’s shoulder tightens instinctively, he will try his best to be stricter with the members when he sees that something is amiss. Or at least take a page from Seungmin and Minho’s books – they all could benefit from learning to make sterner demands.

 

Eventually, a staff member approaches them with instructions to proceed to their vans out the back, and they all shuffle to their feet, picking up their belongings and letting out sighs of reliefs.

 

All except Hyunjin, still cradling Jisung against his side.

 

Jisung, for his part, doesn’t even stir at the commotion around them, and Hyunjin really doesn’t want to wake him up now that he’s finally getting some rest, even if it is too little too late. This must be the tipping point for the sickness Jisung’s been brewing for the past days, Hyunjin thinks, because his bangs are damp against his forehead and the contrast between blushing cheeks and the paleness of his neck is becoming increasingly obvious.

 

“Hey.”

 

Hyunjin looks up at Chan, dragging Minho behind him with a sad frown.

 

“It’s that bad, huh?” He sighs, crouching down before the two of them.

 

“It looks worse than it is,” Hyunjin tries encouragingly, because Chan looks so much like a kicked puppy and Hyunjin really don’t want him to get into a self-deprecating spiral over this. “He’ll be fine. Just tired.”

 

“He needs to rest,” Minho interjects, obviously not satisfied with Hyunjin’s gentle approach. “He’s nineteen, he’s an idiot that can’t be trusted with his own well-being. So now he’s sick.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t point out that he, Felix and Seungmin are also nineteen, because it seems somewhat irrelevant to the point Minho is making, and he doesn’t think the sentiment would be appreciated.

 

“Right,” Chan sighs. “I just… Well, it doesn’t matter. Can you help get him on my back so we can go to the car? I’m sure the beds at home are more comfortable than your shoulder, no offense, Hyunjinnie.”

 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll take him,” Hyunjin assures them with a bright smile. “You need all the rest you can get yourself, hyung. No offense.”

 

Minho snorts.

 

Chan blinks up at him, twice, before shaking his head and standing up with a light chuckle.

 

“Alright,” he agrees. “We’ll help you, then.”

 

And somehow, they manage to gently lift Jisung from Hyunjin’s shoulder to his back, tucking his legs around Hyunjin’s waist with only minimal trouble. Not that Jisung is heavy – far from it, really, probably not heavy enough, Hyunjin registers bitterly – but trying to move without jostling him too much is a challenging task even for the three of them.

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know if he should count their blessings or be worried when Jisung doesn’t do much besides groan softly at their ministrations.

 

When they make their way out to the van, Hyunjin with Jisung on his back and Chan and Minho quietly leading the way, the remaining members give them soft looks before making space in the back row. Felix even takes off his jacket and hands it over to Hyunjin when he’s settled Jisung against the far window in the back.

 

“I’m too warm anyway,” he says lowly, with a small wink.

 

“Thanks,” Hyunjin smiles back and drapes the jacket over Jisung’s body. It smells like Felix, and it’s oversized and warm, enough to cover some of his own legs as well. He dares to reach for Jisung’s hand against his thigh.

 

“You good?” Chan asks as Minho jumps in to the remaining back seat.

 

“As good as can be,” Hyunjin nods.

 

“Are you going to get sick now, too?”

 

“I’ll try my best not to,” he rolls his eyes, and Minho leans over to ruffle his hair when Chan closes the door with a gentle smile.

 

“Let’s just hope it’ll pass quickly,” Minho says, glancing over at Jisung. “It’s honestly unsettling. Like a ghost or something.”

 

“That’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Hyunjin says. “I’m sure it’s just a cold. It will pass, as long as he takes the time to rest.”

 

“As long as he is given the time to rest,” Minho corrects him with a frown as the car starts driving. “Which I don’t think he’s going to get, knowing this company.”

 

“Well, I’m sure Chan-hyung will do anything in his power to get him some extra hours of rest,” Hyunjin winces. He knows it’s not enough, but it will have to do for now. “I wish he’d take some himself, though.”

 

“Hmm. Hyung’s an insomniac, though.”

 

“Unlike this one,” Hyunjin squeezes Jisung’s hand lovingly under the jacket. “He’s dead to the world, I think.”

 

“You must be a great pillow for him to sleep so soundly,” Minho comments, his tone playful and fond.

 

Hyunjin shrugs and tightens his grip on Jisung’s hand slightly.

 

He thinks he might feel a squeeze in return.

 

“All these years, I’ve been told I have bony shoulders,” he says off-handedly, glancing over at Jisung’s still flushed, still clammy, but fully relaxed face. “Compared to that one, I guess I’m doing alright.”

 

“His shoulders are useless,” Minho agrees with an affectionate smirk. “Get down here. This is a real pillow.”

 

He presses Hyunjin’s head forcefully down against his shoulder, a bit awkwardly given how much taller Hyunjin is, but no one really denies Minho anything when he’s set his mind to something, so Hyunjin just chuckles and lets himself be manhandled. He feels Minho’s head settle on top of his almost immediately, and figures it’s quite okay, even if it isn’t an ideal situation. He’s going to get a crink in his neck when they get back, but at least for now, Minho’s shoulder is surprisingly comfortable, and when his eyes start to slide shut, he doesn’t fight it.

 

When Chan glances back from the passenger seat, he can’t help but smile at the trio in the back, sleeping on and against each other in a tangled mess of snores and touchy hands. It’s a small moment of reprieve in a hectic life, but he’s glad that they at least have each other – when everything else threatens to get too much.

 

Small moments like this makes it all bearable. It’s enough to chase away the frustration and fear and confusion for a little while longer, and that’s all they need, sometimes.

 

It’s not enough.

 

But it will do.

 

And if the van takes a little bit of a detour on their way back, Chan isn’t going to mention it out loud, although he lets himself smile a little as the van is filled by the soft sound of snores and loud breathing.

 

He knows he has more than enough to deal with in the morning, but for now, he allows himself to close his eyes and join his bandmates for a brief moment of shut-eye.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this ??? whatever it is?? please leave a like and a comment!! Comments encourage more soft hours in mini-format!


End file.
